What Happens
by GinnyMastrani
Summary: When you mash Harry Potter and Doctor Who? And throw in an alien species and red headed children into the mix? Why don't you read, and find out? Light slash. HP/DW


Harry Potter Doctor Who Season 1 Episode 1

_Blah_ = French (or just emphasization if it doesn't seem like he should be

Speaking French)

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me except the plot and the Mort de Lune.

Pairing- VERY slight Doctor/Harry it'll grow more pronounced as the series goes on.

Harry Potter turned in his sleep, muttering quietly. He was having the nightmare again, the one about Cedric. 'Kill the spare!' The voice hissed and then a flash of green light. Harry woke with a start, breathing heavily. He groggily opened his eyes, hissing as the light hit them. Harry could hear a strange whirring noise from outside. 'Sprinklers? No, it's a different noise.' Frowning he stood, residual adrenaline from his nightmare making him shake. He squinted against the harsh light coming from the open window. A quick glance at the alarm clock he'd fixed showed in to be nine thirty AM. He groaned and stared out the window. Law, flowers, Blue Box, neighbors… 'Blue Box?' Harry asked himself, rubbing his eyes. He looked again. There stood a blue police box lying in his garden! He squeaked in fear, imagining his aunt's reaction to having her precious petunias squashed. He was imagining this reaction vividly (and wincing) when a man stepped out of the box. In his bewilderment Harry didn't realize just how far he was hanging out the window until it was too late, and with that he fell.

The Doctor stepped out of his Tardis, studying his psychic paper. All it said was "Trouble. Help. –H" As soon as he read it, the Tardis had brought him HERE of all places. He was about to put it away when he heard a shout. He looked up quickly and saw an odd sight. A skinny, shirtless boy hanging onto the edge of his roof. The Doctor put away his psychic paper hurriedly and rushed forward to help the teen down. He held out a thin hand.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor."

Harry's head was reeling. One second he was in his room and the next he was outside with a very strange man.

"Um, hello." Harry answered blinking his eyes rapidly. "I'm sorry, but is that your box?" He asked nervously, waving his scarred hand the Tardis.

"Oh! Yeah, isn't she lovely?" He smiled fondly, dropping his hand awkwardly. Harry just stared at him for a moment, wondering how on Earth a man could find a box lovely, when he heard his uncle yelling at him to get inside.

"Uh, I'm sorry but could you please move it?" He pleaded gently. The Doctor started.

"Oh! Of course. If you could just tell me the time and place please." He smiled brilliantly, flashing even white teeth.

"Uh, nine forty-ish AM on June eleventh nineteen ninety five, Privet Drive, Surrey, England." He rattled off, bewildered. The Doctor grinned.

"Brilliant! See you in a few." He said before turning and going back into the box. He pulled a lever, hit the dashboard and he was off.

Harry blinked at the spot where the box had been, briefly wondering if the man was a wizard. But then, why hadn't he recognized him? Then again he was just wearing a pair of Dudley's old sweatpants…

"BOY! You better not be doing anything freaky!" His uncle roared. Harry gave the box, which was now down the block, one last long look before walking back inside.

"Coming!" He called.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-V-V-V-V

The Doctor emerged in time to see Harry disappearing inside the house. He pouted.

"Aw, he left." He muttered with a frown. A piercing scream echoed down the street. The Doctor turned to the noise with a sigh. "But I'm on vacation!" He whined. H=A smile broke out across his face, and his converse slapped against the pavement.

Harry walked in the back door.

"Where. Have. You. Been?" His uncle hissed angrily, bushy mustache bristling like a caterpillar on a shaky leaf.

"Nowhere." Harry answered defiantly. Thwack. The answering blow had Harry stumbling back. He bit his lip, holding his bruised cheek. "Out." He said, less defiantly this time. The second blow didn't hurt any less. "I fell out the window." He finally answered submissively. He could feel his uncle staring at him. Harry's own eyes were pointed to the floor.

"Did the neighbors see you?" His aunt asked harshly. Harry chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment.

"No." It was a lie. Mrs. Number 2 had seen it.

"Don't you dare lie to me boy." His uncle warned in a dangerous voice. Harry bit back a whimper. 'Ron… Hermione… Where are you?' Just then a scream pierced Privet Drive.

The Doctor ran down the street towards the source of the scream. He allowed a smile to grace his manic features.

Harry flinched as a sharp smack was delivered to his head; he nearly burned the eggs. Again. He glanced out the window and saw… The Doctor? 'That's interesting…' Harry thought to himself. Another scream echoed through the open window.

"What the blazes-" Vernon muttered. Harry's mind quickly flashed to the Doctor and he did something very rash and VERY stupid. He ran out the door, leaving the eggs (and his uncle) behind.

"Hey, Doctor! Wait up!" He shouted after the mad man with a box.

The Doctor faltered, glancing behind him. Running after him at speeds to match his own, was the attractive boy from earlier. Then the boy was catching up to him. The Doctor was startled (and pleased) to note that he wasn't even out of breath. Then he heard the words coming out of the boy's mouth and his smile widened.

"Do you know anything about the screaming?" He asked.

"Yes." The doctor answered, walking backwards. Harry followed.

"Well? What do you know?" Harry asked probingly. The Doctor grinned widely.

"I know whatever caused this isn't human." He paused. Harry looked at him expectantly.

"Is that all you know?" He asked, annoyed. He risked physical harm for _this_? Instead, the Doctor answered with,

"Do you trust me?" He asked, holding out a hand.

"No." Harry snorted, but he still grabber the proffered hand. The Doctor grinned wildly and took off running, dragging Harry with him. Harry winced at the pain in his bruised arm, but ran with the crazed man.

Feet slapped against pavement, following female screams; Harry couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of it all. The Doctor was laughing too Harry realized. He wondered if the manic man did this a lot; and as Harry was wondering he realized that the man was beautiful in a crazy sort of way. He didn't have much time to ponder this odd thought though, because suddenly a giant beast was looming in front of him.

It was eight feet tall and dripping a sort of purple goo. It was black and spiky with glowing purple eyes. It was large and for one hysterical moment Harry's mind flew to his uncle. Then the monster gave a ferocious roar and all thoughts ran from his mind.

"Mort de Lune." Breathed the Doctor from beside Harry. "Death of Moon, named by the French because on the first time on Earth… But wait this doesn't-" Harry cut him off.

"Fascinating, really. Am I the only one who sees the girl WITH the monster?" He asked with wide eyes, shoulders and legs tensed.

"Its not a monster!" The Doctor protested. "Its an-"

"Great! It can be whatever you want it to be, but right now a little girl is in danger!" It was true; clasped in the Mort de Lunes hands was a little girl, maybe seven years old with flaming red hair and pale skin. The scene was eerily similar to one he had witnessed in his second year at Hogwarts.

"Right! Uh, you distract it and I'll… think of something clever to do to stop it!" The Doctor called to the dark haired boy. Harry threw him an alarmed look.

"You mean you don't have a _plan_?" He yelled back.

"I'm working on it!" The man shrieked. Harry gave him a furious look, but took off to distract the mon-_thing. _He shifted his feet, mind whizzing with ways to distract the thing. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as an idea worked itself into his head. He picked up a rock and chucked it at the things feet. It turned towards Harry, swinging the girl as it went. Harry worked his way around it in a circle. The thing flung the girl away (she hit the ground with a sickening thud and slid a few feet.) and ran at Harry. Ran wasn't a good word for it though, more like lumbered quickly. Harry squeaked and darted just out of the things reach.

"Doctor!" Harry called as the thing made another lunge for him. "What does it want?" He yelped.

"Um… Mort de Lune… It shouldn't be attacking us, it's normally a peaceful species!"

"But it IS attacking us! What do we do?"

"It's called Mort de Lune by the French because it lives in moonlight… moonlight, it hates sunlight… Sunlight kills it." The Doctor called with a frown.

"We can't kill it!" Harry snarled desperately.

"I know!" The Doctor yelled back. "Uh… it speaks… What language does it speak?" The Doctor muttered in frustration.

"I don't know, French?" By now Harry had made his way over to the Doctor, neatly dodging all the attempts to grab him. The Doctor was only slightly distracted by this. He stared at Harry.

"Maybe… _Uh, Hello?"_ He called to the Mort de Lune. It stopped.

_"What do you want?" _The Mort de Lune asked with a glare.

"_Well, I'd really like it if you left this planet." _The Doctor suggested hopefully.

"_And go where?" _It asked scornfully.

_"Your home?" _Harry asked in what little French he knew (unknowingly conjugating 'your' wrong.)

"_And how would I get there, little beacon?" _ It asked with an ugly sneer that stretched its black skin tight over his spikes. Harry gave him a wide-eyed, doe in head lights look, and the Mort de Lune smirked at the war-childs innocence. The Doctor was thrilled. Overlooking the unconscious girl on the floor it wasn't very often he established peaceful contact with a hostile species! Then he remembered that Mort de Lune were generally a peaceful race and his happiness deflated somewhat.

"_I have a spaceship you could hitch a ride on_. _I–"_ With a glance towards Harry he amended, "_We'll drop you off." _The alien gave him an uncertain look.

"_You would?" _ He asked uncertainly.

"_'Course we would!" _ The Doctor answered cheerfully. The fury had faded from the creatures' eyes and they looked like amethyst now. It glanced toward Harry, who gave him a slightly pained smile.

"_Did I do that to you?" _ The Mort de Lune asked with a frown, reaching a large black hand to the boy. Harry flinched, hand rising to cover the ugly bruise on his cheek.

"Oh no this is from… somewhere else." He responded with an uneasy smile. The alien glanced toward the Doctor who translated with a concerned frown. The black alien rubbed some of the purple goo onto Harry's cheek. He gasped; He could feel the bruise healing. He whispered a quiet 'Merci'.

"Do you know what I just realized?" The Doctor asked suddenly.

"What?" Harry asked, absently prodding his rapidly healing cheek.

"I don't know your name." The Doctor told him. "That's very rude you know."

"It's Harry. Do you know what I just realized?" Harry asked.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"If this alien is so peaceful… why is there a girl unconscious in the corner?" The Doctor translated to the alien. Its eyes darkened, glowing with the same rage from earlier.

"She was attacked by two men of her kind. I was healing her when you two showed up, I thought you were her attacked." The Doctors suspicious look had softened at the righteous rage bubbling in the Mort de Lune. The Doctor translated softly for Harry, who rushed to the girls' side. Together, he and the Mort de Lune healed the girl up.

"Are you ready to go?" The Doctor asked them somberly. The Mort de Lune was at his side. Harry and the red headed girl were sitting in the corner; she was crying into Harry's shoulder while sitting in his lap. Harry was doing his best to comfort her. The Doctor thought he was doing a pretty good job, considering.

"I'm going to stay, Doctor. Bring her home." Harry said, motioning to the girl in his lap. The Doctor nodded sadly.

"Well, off we go then!" He called to the Mort de Lune with a fake smile, clapping his hands together once. He stepped into the Tardis (which he had brought to the warehouse earlier) with the Mort de Lune and they were off.

Harry slid the small child onto his hip and began the long walk to her house. How she had gotten all the way out here in the first place was anyone's guess.

"Your parents must be worried sick." He murmured, brushing a lock of red hair from her blue eyes, looking so much like a Weasley his breath caught slightly in his throat. She nodded into his shoulder. Harry felt a pang of jealously but it passed quickly. "Is this your house?" He asked her, standing in front of a large white house, with a white picket fence around the perimeter. The yard had toys littering it and there was a squad car in the long driveway. The grass was green (despite the recent drought). He shivered and started up the walk.

He knocked on the green metal door with the brass knocker. The little girl was still clasped in his arms. The door opened and a police officer stood there.

"Jade?" Came a frightened male voice from behind the officer. The police officer stepped out of the way respectfully and a man came into view. He was a mess; tear marks on his blotchy face.

"Daddy!" Jade cried happily. Harry made to put her down, but she clasped tightly to his neck. Tears were fresh on her young face.

"Who are you?" The father asked Harry suspiciously.

"Daddy, this is Harry. He saved me from the bad men." Jade told her father from Harry's arm. But the man wasn't looking at her. He was gazing at Harry's forehead.

"Blimey… you're Harry Potter." He whispered in shock.

"Uh, yeah. That's me." He responded with a nervous smile.

"Richard? Is it her? Is it Jade?" Came an anxious female voice.

"Yeah honey, its Jade." The man called. "And guess who's with her!"

"Who?" The woman asked, coming into view. She had red hair, like her daughter.

"It's Harry Potter! The one who defeated You-Know-Who!" He cried excitedly. (By now, the muggle police officer was _very _confused.) The woman had taken her daughter by now, and had no care for Harry.

"That's nice dear." She commented, hugging her daughter close to her.

"Thank you for bringing my daughter home Mr. Potter. If you want money-" The man, Richard, started, but Harry interrupted.

"I don't need your money." He said, perhaps a bit rudely. "But you might want to spend it on a mind healer for your daughter. She was attacked by some men and well… I came upon it a bit too late to do much but scare them off and bring her home. I'm sorry." Harry lied convincingly. The man nodded and shut the door and Harry was left alone to walk back to the Dursleys.

It was dark by the time Harry got back to Privet Drive. Dead tired, and dreading his uncle's fury, praying to Merlin he hadn't had any alcohol, Harry made his way inside. His hand was turning the doorknob when he spotted the blue police box, once again seated quite comfortably in his flower garden. He frowned in disapproval and confusion.

"Hello again." Came a voice from behind him. Harry jumped violently. It was the Doctor.

"Uh, hi." Harry greeted, shifting uncomfortable. He tried turning the knob in his hand. Locked. He sighed, realizing he'd be outside for the night. He turned.

"Do you have the key?" The Doctor asked. He was bathed in the orange glow of the streetlight. Harry shook his head silently.

"Would you like to spend the night in the Tardis?" He asked, an uncharacteristic shyness creeping into his tone. It was still so soon; Rose was fresh in his mind.

"Tardis?" Harry asked, looking very apprehensive. The Doctor couldn't see his face as he was cloaked in shadows.

"Time And Relevant Dimension In Space. My space ship." The Doctor stated proudly, confidence setting back in. Harry took a step forward.

"You really expect me to believe you have a _spaceship?"_ he asked in amusement.

"She's also a time machine."

"No way. Prove it." He demanded.

"I'll show you." The Doctor grinned in a manic, crazy way. And that was how Harry Potter became a time traveler. Discounting that one time with Hermione.

**AN/ I have absolutely NO IDEA where Jade came from. Seriously, she wasn't in my notes. If you have any questions, ask. I know some of this was confusing, but this is only the beginning. The next chapter probably won't be posted for a month or so, and it'll be another story. It'll also be a crossover with Merlin so if you haven't see than show and still want to read this series, one the show is on hulu just watch the first episode. I've only seen the first 12. =P or just skip to chapter three (or the interlude if I write one) and I'll catch you up. Chapter three will be Buffy The Vampire Slayer, by the way. Just look these shows up on wikipedia, all right people? That's what I did with Supernatural! This was SIX PAGES by the way. That's a record for me. Review?**

**GM**


End file.
